


Cat and Mouse

by darling_diary



Series: Shall We Vore [7]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!, vore - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Soft Vore, Vore, g/t vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_diary/pseuds/darling_diary
Summary: A quick thing inspired by the new Paws and Claws event~
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Shall We Vore [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667398
Kudos: 41





	Cat and Mouse

“A whole week stuck like this…” Satan collapsed back into his sofa with a huff, fingers already massaging the bridge of his nose. “This is certainly going to be a trial.”

“Awe, it’s not so bad.” Daring sat next to him, an amused smile on her face while she ruffled his hair right between his new ears. She had to bite her lip to keep from giggling at how cute he looked when he closed his eyes involuntarily to enjoy it. “I mean, there are worse animals to be turned into anyway besides a cat, like uh… oh, what if you’d been turned into some kind of mole, huh? You’d be blind for the whole week. Or a worm, oooh, that’d be rough.”

She actually had a thoughtful look on her face, considering all the possibilities and despite his irritation, that did draw a laugh out of him. “Yes, I suppose the situation isn’t too bad, all things considered.”

“Yeah, in fact, I’m actually a little jealous of y’all. Seems like it could be kind of fun to be part animal for a bit, if only to see what I’d be.”

Satan leaned forward onto his elbows. “I have to admit, I was thinking the same thing. What do you think you’d be? I’d put my money on some kind of cat, like myself.”

“Hm, cats are fun, but I’d rather be a snake!”

He blinked. “Really? A snake?”

“Yeah!” She stood up abruptly, practically bouncing as she moved to stand on the other side of the coffee table in front of the couch. “I mean, they’re really cool; and also think of how kick ass I’d look with scales and slitted eyes.” For emphasis, she brought her hands up by her face in a claw gesture and stuck her tongue between her teeth to make a hissing noise.

Laughing, he said “But snakes are cold blooded, right? So think of how cold you’d get.”

“Oh yeah, I guess that’s true; and I hate being cold.” She crossed her arms with a pout. “Way to ruin my fun with your logic, Satan.”

“It’s what I’m here for.” He spread his arms with a shrug. “I do wonder why the potion hasn’t affected you, are humans really immune to it? Seems strange.” His gaze wandered over to his bookshelves; maybe he has something in here that could shed some light on this potion.

Darling shrugged. She was about to say something in response, but something felt… weird. Goosebumps rose on her arms, her skin started to tingle all over, and she was starting to feel really hot. “Ugh…”

Satan turned his head back at the noise. “Something wrong?”

No sooner had he said that when she doubled over, wincing. He shot to his feet. “Darling?”

There was a flash of light, and for a moment, he couldn’t see anything. It was exactly like what had happened earlier when he and his brothers had all turned, but it couldn’t possibly be…

The strange light vanished as quick as it’d appeared, and the first thing Satan noticed with the return of his vision was that Darling no longer stood in front of him.

He whipped his head to the right and left, searching the room for her. “Darling?! Oi, Darling!”

“Satan!”

He could hear her voice, but it sounded different, farther away. “Darling? Where’d you go?”

“Down here!”

Down?

Satan walked around the coffee table, and his eyes trailed to look at the ground where Darling had been standing right before the light show. And what he saw…

“Oh my, now this is an interesting development.” He crouched to the floor, his hands flat on the ground and his chin resting on them inches away from the now fun sized Darling.

The change in height wasn’t the only new thing about her, though. “You’re kidding me…” Darling reached up, feeling the pair of mouse ears that sprouted from her head. “I’m a mouse? That’s not exactly badass, but I guess it’s cute.”

“You’re surprisingly calm about this.”

She shrugged. “Oh, this is definitely weird, but it’s not like it’s completely out of the blue, I did watch you guys all turn earlier. Although…” She scowled up at the giant face in front of her. “Why am I so small?! I get it, I’m a mouse, but none of your heights were changed!” She stomped her foot in the most adorable tantrum Satan had ever witnessed.

“Hm, perhaps the effects are different for humans. We assumed it simply had no effect at all, but perhaps it was not only delayed, but slightly stronger for you as well. Fascinating.”

“Oh yeah, very fascinating.” She looked behind her at the pink tail sprouting from her back, curiously giving it a few flicks from side to side. “So, does this mean I’m going to be small for a whole week? How am I supposed to attend classes like this? Maybe Lucifer will give me some time off? Nah, that’s too much to hope for from that guy. You guys got any really tiny pencils? Satan?”

All words were lost on Satan right now, not even registering as his gaze was entirely transfixed on the tail swishing behind Darling. Now that he thought about it, there really was something so enticing about her in this state. She looked so small, so… so delectable.

The shift in the air was apparent to Darling. “… Uh, Satan? You good?”

“Yes… Yes, I’m perfectly alright.” His eyes followed Daring as she backed a few steps away from him, the movement exciting something inside him further. “You know, I realized that my nickname for you has never been more accurate, eh, my little mouse~”

“Uh, yeah, I guess you’re right.” She backed up a few more steps, his eyes never leaving her; a grin was slowly spreading across his face.

“And isn’t it so interesting that you happen to be a mouse while I’m a cat?” He shifted, rising onto his haunches exactly like a cat poised to lunge after it’s prey. If she weren’t the prey, she’d think the way he wiggled his butt like a cat too would be super adorable.

“Yeah, wow, that’s super funny, huh? Hey, what do you think the other boys are up to right now? Maybe we should go check- Eeep!”

Darling threw herself to the side to avoid Satan’s pounce. As soon as she pushed herself back to her feet, she scrambled to get behind the leg of the table.

“Oh, come on now, Darling, you know I’d never actually hurt you~” A purr rumbled in his chest under his words. “Let’s have some fun~ It’s not like I’m completely out of my right mind, I promise you will be one hundred percent safe.”

The same as the animal instincts seemed to alter the boy’s behavior, Darling could feel the mousey instincts in her screaming nope nope nope nope nope nope!  
She looked behind her, eyeing the space between the couch and the floor. At this height, it was about the perfect size for her to be able to scramble under and hide. But could she be fast enough to avoid being caught? Only one way to find out.

She darted away from the table leg, hoping that staying underneath the table would make it harder for him to grab her.

Satan watched her, the bell on his tail jingling as he swished it about, the sight of her running only making him want to play even more. He let he get mere inches from the safety of the couch before he pounced again.

A tug on her tail pulled another squeak from Darling’s mouth, and she was lifted off the ground before she knew it.

“There we go, little mouse. What a valiant effort that was.” Satan held her up above his face with one hand, the other placed behind him while he leaned back on it casually. She flailed about in his grasp, twisting to and fro. He chuckled, poking her with a finger and making her sway like a pendulum.

He was already hungry simply watching her, but then he caught a whiff of her scent and the growl his stomach let loose could probably rival even one of Beel’s. He opened his mouth wide, eager to lower her in and get a taste.

But Darling wasn’t feeling like an easy snack. She twisted harder, and it was enough to slip her tail from his grasp. Landing hard on his thigh and bouncing off winded her, but he was surprised that she actually managed to escape that she was able to get a head start. By the time Satan looked, he’d lost sight of her.

“Oh, where’d you run off to now, my little mouse?” He sniffed the air, crawling along the floor slowly.

Behind a stack of books, Darling caught her breath. She moved as quietly as she could, eyes scanning the area for a better hiding spot. She knew his senses were already much better than hers as a demon, but she had no idea how much they were jacked up by being part cat. She’d have to be careful.

“Come out, come out, wherever you are, little mouse~” He taunted. “Your sweet scent is calling to me, begging to be taken into my jaws. You can allow me at least a small taste, right? A little lick? Although, I can’t promise you won’t prove too delicious for me to not go further if I’m granted that.”

She ducked into the space between two stacks; she couldn’t see Satan from where she was, but that probably meant he couldn’t see her either. Still, it probably wasn’t a good idea to stay in this spot, but to go anywhere else she’d have to go more out into the open. Should she-

The books on either side of her were thrust apart, and a gargantuan hand landed on top of her, pinning her to the ground. “Caught you~” Satan purred.

Struggling wouldn’t be able to free her this time, that was very apparent. The demon’s head dipped to press his nose against Darling, her ears stood straight and still at the feeling of his breath puffing over her.

“Did you think you could escape this little mouse?” He grinned.

“I thought I could at least put up more of a fight.” She muttered.

He hummed, ears flicking. “It’s always amusing watching you try.” He muttered some words in a demon dialect under his breath and pulled back to loom over her, his smiling green eyes staring into hers.

And then he shot forward, and she only saw his open mouth descending on her before it closed around her torso. He lifted his head back up, Daring’s kicking feet dangling out from between his lips. His tongue swirled around her, a steady purr rising from his throat.

Darling covered her face with her arms, saliva coating every inch of her his tongue could reach. The powerful muscle pushed her about, pressing her first to the side of his cheek and then to the roof of his mouth, where it lightly grinded her against the surface in it’s quest to draw as much flavor from her as possible. The knowledge that this was her friend who wouldn’t dare really do anything to inure her wrestled with the new mouse instincts running in circles about her head. She to twist and push against his tongue, but he was too strong and his teeth gently but still very firmly clamped around her waist kept her in place.

After who knows how long of being prodded and tasted, she felt the pressure holding her secure lessen; but that was only to be followed by the sensation of his head tipping back, and she knew what was coming next.

Satan looked along his nose at her adorable legs flailing about. His little mouse sure knew how to make a fuss, and he so loved drawing out her flavor, but it was time to send her along.

He tilted his head back and swallowed deeply. Her legs slid past his lips, and he felt the bulge grow in his throat. It slid slowly deeper, and he swallowed again to speed her up.

Muscle squeezed Darling on all sides, her whole world suspended upside down. She couldn’t even move properly with how tight she was held. Eventually, the space opened up, and she was pushed out of his throat and into his stomach, which growled in welcome.

Satan stood and stretched, one hand going to his stomach to feel how the bulge in his abdomen became more apparent with the action.

“That was a fun game, wasn’t it, Darling?” He licked his lips.

Darling squirmed, pushing her feet against what she assumed was the outer wall of his stomach. “That’s one word for it.”

“What, you weren’t really scared of me, were you?”

“Hard not to be a little nervous when you’re a mouse being hunted by a giant cat.” She shrugged.

Satan crossed walked back over to the couch, rubbing his stomach with enough pressure for her to feel it. “I would never actually hunt you with malicious intent, you know that.” He sighed. “Though, I suppose I did allow these new instincts to get the better of me for a moment, my apologies.”

“It’s fine.” She shifted in place. “… Though does that mean you’re going to let me out now?”

She could feel his chuckle reverberate around her. “Not quite yet, all the chasing really made me hungry, and it feels too good to have my belly full.” He curled up on the couch, tail lazily flicking about and coming to a stop over his stomach. “In fact, I think I might even enjoy a little cat nap right now.”

She sighed. “Figures.”

As she snuggled back against the stomach wall, she couldn’t shake the feeling that this week before a new antidote can be made would prove to be rather interesting. Considering now she was literally prey living in a house of beasts.


End file.
